Homecoming Smackdown
by temporaryinsanity91
Summary: what we all or at least, me wish had happened when Bonnie and Ron got caught kissing in episode 83. because we all know Kim's line about Ron taking 12 years to kiss her was edited for the sake of the virgin ears, this oneshot is rated T for foul language and such.


"_What_ is the _SITCH?!"_ A furious redhead, dressed in full mission gear, stormed through the restaurant, putting her fist on her hip as she glared at her boyfriend and arch-enemy.

"Hey, I was the kiss_ee_ here, not the kiss_er._" The boy looked slightly horrified that he'd been kissed by the crazy bitch that belittled him for as long as he could remember, and more than slightly terrified that his teen-hero redhead girlfriend, Kim Possible, had seen the whole thing and was going completely nuclear.

"No _kidding_," she said, exasperated. "It took you twelve fucking years to kiss _me!" _She turned to the brunette, ignoring his babbling. "I don't know what you're up to, but this is a new low. Even for you."

"Oh yeah? Well speaking of low-"

"Oh I'll show you low," Kim growled, launching herself at the other girl and sending her skidding across the ground.

"KP! Stop!" Her best friend and boyfriend, Ron, who's eyes were as round as moons, tried to restrain her but was promptly knocked on his ass. "Oh alright, continue," he gulped, picking up the crown that had been knocked off his head. Suddenly he loathed the thing. Kim had never fought with anyone before until he'd gone and won the stupid crown. No matter what happened after this, he knew he was through with it.

"Bitch, get off of me!" screamed Bonnie, wincing as her brown hair was pulled mercilessly.

"I'll get off when you're done being a boyfriend-stealing hoe!"

"KP!" he called desperately, not daring to try to separate them again, but still wishing she would stop fighting. "KP stop!"

She was clearly winning. She had briefly pinned Bonnie to the ground, landing a punch that split the other girl's lip. Another one made him cringe. Kim hauled the girl to her feet, heaving her on to the ground again with enough force that her head made a light smacking sound as it hit the ground.

The wrestled on the floor for a few tense moments that seemed like an eternity, each vying for the upper hand. When Bonnie managed to yank Kim briefly into submission, Kim somehow got her feet underneath her, pressing her feet to Bonnie's stomach and causing her to go flying into a table as she rolled into a crouch, ready to attack again.

When she stood, it wasn't Bonnie in front of her, it was Ron. Confused, she straightened.

"Kim, stop. Please stop..."

"Back off," she growled, crouching again.

"KP they're gunna call the cops. You have to stop!" He cautiously stepped toward her, wrapping her in a comforting but slightly restraining hug when he was convinced she wouldn't try to attack him.

"I'm mad at you," she mumbled into his chest.

"I know," he said quietly. "I know, KP. I'm sorry."

Bonnie managed to right herself at that moment, infuriated that Kim Possible had not only kicked her ass, but also walked right back into her boyfriend's arms. She was supposed to break up with him! _He _ was supposed to belong to _her! _They were supposed to rule the school, be the top of the food chain, and finally, _finally_ dispose of Kim Possible once and for all. "You bitch!" she screamed at the red-haired girl, spitting blood from her mouth and trying not to gag at the sight of it.

Kim tensed, and Ron's grip became restraining again. "KP please no," he begged her. "Let me handle this, okay?"

She pushed him away, glaring at him so intensely that he was sure she would have reduced him to a pile of smoldering ash if looks could kill. "You want to _handle_ it?! _You _want to handle it?! Because you've been doing such a fantastic job of handling it, haven't you?! Parading around with that whore everywhere, letting her call you _Ronnie_?! What the fuck is that?! Not to mention everywhere I go I have to fucking hear about the 'royal couple' and how cute you look with _her!_ And you want to talk to me about handling it?!" Her rant had started with a low growl and ended with her in tears. "You were the one that told me that you want me, and that you could be the boyfriend I had been looking for in Eric," she whispered.

He swallowed hard. Once again, his ego and stupidity had hurt her. "You're right," he conceded quietly. "I've handled this horribly until now."

"Yeah, no shit," she sniffed.

"Will you give me a chance to change that?"

Her green eyes studied him, confused.

He kissed her forehead, then walked over to where Bonnie was still standing. "Are you alright?"

She pressed another napkin to her lip. "Yeah no thanks to you bitch-"

"I won't let you talk about her that way," he said quietly. "Let's get a couple things straight: first, we both got elected, that's fantastic. But that doesn't make me your boyfriend. Second, even if I were single, I wouldn't go out with you."

"Why not? I'm Bonnie fucking Rockwaller, everyone wants to be with me."

He rolled his eyes. "Everyone that has wanted to _be with you_ has gotten their chance too, haven't they?" He asked, eyeing her speculatively. "You've probably got more _live cultures_ growing down there than fucking Area 51. So do us all a favor, and don't act like you're what's hot around here, because you're not."

She had no response.

He watched her again. "That bothers you, doesn't it? I totally have you pegged. You think I'm some stupid douche that just blindly follows KP around, but you're very wrong.

"You, Bonnie Rockwaller, have been jealous of my KP ever since day one because she has _real _popularity. _Real_ friends. She's naturally beautiful and she doesn't have to roast herself in a tanning salon or prune and pluck herself into your artificial perfection. She's got a body you've had to work for years for in all your ballet and bullshit, and she's got the loyalty from everyone that you wish you had."

"I don't care about everyone's loyalty."

He studied her again, staying silent for a long time. Then he smirked. "No, you care about _my_ loyalty. That irritates the living shit out of you, doesn't it? How is it that someone who has everything you've ever wanted would willingly hang out with someone like me? Is that it? Or maybe it's that no matter how much you and your little friends put me down, no matter how many times I fuck stuff up with KP, and we fight, or whatever, we still keep coming back to each other. Maybe," he said, stepping into her personal space and making her eyes widen, "maybe it's that I _love_ her in a way that no one has ever loved you: without condition, without limit, without reservation."

Kim's jaw dropped, and more tears sprang to her eyes. It was the first time he'd ever said that he loved her.

Bonnie's jaw clenched. Tears burned in her eyes, but she refused to cry. She wouldn't let this loser humiliate her further.

"You hate that on top of her having everything you've ever wanted, she has someone that would follow her anywhere, risk his life and well-being because she has this thing she does... she saves the world. And it's a dangerous thing that she does, and he'd rather be there having her back than stay at home wondering if she'll come back."

"She doesn't deserve you," Bonnie finally spit out.

Ron stepped back, shrugging. "If you want to think that go ahead. But if she doesn't deserve me, neither do you." He was about to walk away, but he turned back. "Oh by the way, if that wasn't clear enough for you, let me just clarify." he picked up the purple and gold crown he'd been given and shoved it into her hands. "You can find yourself a new king, Bonnie. I'm through."

He turned to where Kim, Wade, and a crowd of people were watching with wide eyes and gaping mouths. "KP," he said softly, "You're in you're mission gear. What's the sitch?"

"Huh?" She mumbled, still utterly shocked by everything she heard Ron say. The crowd began to disperse.

He chuckled. "Kim? Earth to KP. Hi."

She just wrapped her arms around him.

He held her close for a moment.

"Ron?"

"Kim?"

"I love you too."

He smiled. "I know." He put her down and gave her his trademark grin. "Now are you going to tell me the sitch or are ya gunna wait for the bad guys to get away?"

Kim took his hand and led him to the door of JP Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium. "Well we got a hit about Rotiffle again..."

* * *

**thanks for reading. be sure to check out my full-length fic in progress, I Lost A World the Other Day, and my complete short story Cold.**

**cheers,**

**~temporary insanity**


End file.
